Kyoya Tachibana
Summary Kyoya Tachibana is one of the Otherworlders who were summoned by The Farmus Kingdom. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A Name: Kyoya Tachibana Origin: ''' Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken '''Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Otherworlder Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Automatic Translation (Magic Sense can translate languages automatically), Enhanced Senses and Extrasensory Perception (via Magic Sense. All-Seeing Eye allows Kyoya to have a over-the-shoulder view, as if watching the action from a video game’s camera perspective), Martial Arts and Gifted Fencer (Kyoya have talent in Kendo and Fencing), Spatial Manipulation (Kyoya's Severer blade is a spatial attack that is capable of ripping through anything as long as the target doesn't have properties of blocking the spatial element), Weapon Creation (Can create new blades with Severer), Regeneration Negation (Up to Low-Mid; blocked the effects of Full Potion with his spatial strikes), Limited Invisibility (Kyoya's Severer blade is invisible to the naked eye), Danmaku (Can throw his blade and transform them into millions of tiny shard that is too small to see but is packing with lethal force towards his opponent), Statistics Amplification and Self-Perception Manipulation (Mind Accelerate boost his thought process by three hundred times at minimum output and a thousand times at maximum output) |-|Resistances=Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Unique skills are the shape of the mind itself and require strong souls to possess them. Kyoya is an Otherworlder that summoned by the Farmus Kingdom. Their soul is strong enough to withstand the stress of the summoning process that drags the person from another world in a different universe across the realms), Information Manipulation (Magic Senses overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually) and Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Sense is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually), Sense Manipulation (Comparable to Ranga, who can resist Confusion, a spell which distorts senses of smell), Fear Manipulation, Confusion Inducement and Sleep Manipulation (Can resist Coercion, which causes targets to run away, induce confusion, faint and soil themselves. Even basic users can use this on a scale of 210 people), Radiation Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Can resist Veldora's aura which causes the death of humans) Attack Potency: Mountain level+ (Comparable to Shogo) Speed: Relativistic (Comparable to Hakurou who blitzed Orc Disaster Geld) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Mountain Class+ Durability: Mountain level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: A sword Intelligence: Kyoya is gifted in kendo and fencing Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Unique Skills *'Severer:' A unique skill focused entirely on slicing and dicing which can be used to cut through materials via weapons. It's capable of producing new blades and has properties like transforming into millions of tiny shards which each one of them are too small to see but packing lethal force that can be used to hurdle against opponents. Extra Skills *'Magic Sense:' Allows its user to perceive the magicules floating around the user. In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magicules, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Sense also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Sense enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or deaf and prevent a surprise attack. *'All-Seeing Eye:' Allows the user to see from a third-person 'over-the-shoulder' perspective, similar to a video game. *'Mind Accelerate:' Raises Kyoya's thought-processing speed by three-hundred times. At full power, the total thought-processing speed can be increased to a thousand times. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Internet Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Space Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Perception Users Category:Tier 7